


And a very snotty Christmas to you too!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Even the King of Hell has a heart. Much to Dean's disgust.





	And a very snotty Christmas to you too!

The final soft notes fade away as the screen goes totally black and Dean finds himself surrounded by weeping adults. "Oh come on. It's just a movie!"

Mary snorts indelicately and wipes her face on her sleeve, Sam punches Dean in the shoulder and grimaces at him, Castiel slaps him up the back of the head and reaches for the box of tissues.

Dean rubs his new bruises before turning to Crowley, perched precariously on a foot stool, who is conspicuous by his silence.

"Not you too?! King of Hell, my ass!"

"It's a Wonderful life, Dean, Deal with it!"


End file.
